GuardianCat?
by Mango To The Max
Summary: She is one of a kind. literaly the last of her kind, she is placed in the Shire, to live with Frodo, and have a peacful life. But with who she is, the rise of the one ring, and a life-changing adventure, will she really ever live a peacful life?
1. Chapter 1

**(Ok I **_**should **_**be working on my other stories but I couldn't help myselfe! Also I'll say it now: I'm sorry for any wrong-doing anyone may think I do on the characters (that I don't own) from Lord of the Rings! Also please take note I did not write this story for the purpose of winning a grammatically correct award so if my writing is bad and you don't like it, don't be ugly about it, tell me in a either neutral or positive way how I could make this better. Thanks, Mango To The Max!) **

Gaurdian... Cat?

Chapter 1: Beginnings

One random sunny day, laughter of children mixed with the whisper of trees, and the chirping of birds. A small group of five Hobbits ran rampant chasing each other around trees in a riveting game of tag. The group consisted of, Bilbo Baggins, Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee **(Forgive me about the spellings if they're wrong...)**, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took. The eldest of the five, Bilbo, did not partake in the game, because he was the adult and only there as supervision. But, children will be children, so when one of them falls, the others follow.

"Gotcha! Now you're 'It' Pipin!", exclaims Merry, the one to first tackle the smallest of the group.

"No fair Merry! I tripped", Pipin shouts back indignantly.

"Dog pile!", Frodo, the one with black locks shorts before he and his companion lunge for their other two friends. And presto, the game of Tag becomes a Wrestling match.

Bilbo chuckled to himself as he smoked a pipe, but gave a startled gasp when a familiar voice sounded from his left.

"Hobbits never cease to amuse me.", spoken with a wink to Bilbo. It was a tall elderly man, dressed in gray robes, and a pointy hat, leaning on a staff next to Bilbo.

"Gandalf!", the Bilbo shouted happily, gaining the attention of the children.

"Gandalf!" they exclaimed in joy. All the children leaped from the pile and raced to tackle the dear old friend.

"Oof!", and he went down laughing. Yet he held his arms up high, so whatever he held would not be crushed by the exuberant children. Despite how tinny the Hobbit children were.

When the kids calmed down long enough to do the proper grteatings, they all sat lazily in the grass .

"So what brings you here on this fine day Gandalf old friend?" Bilbo asked curiously.

Gandalf gave a devios smile and replied, "Just visiting..."

Bilbo gave him a dubious look, and Gandalf scoffed in return. "Oh all right, I brought a gift..."

Chouruses of "What is it?", "Show us!", and "Come on Gandalf!" were shouted. The wizard chuckled and presented a bundel, the same he just previously protected, to Frodo.

"I would like you to meet someone. She has no name, the lot of you can think of a decent name I'm sure..."

Gently Gandalf undrapt the bundle to revela a ball of black fur. With a gental prod the ball undavled its self to be a small blck cub of the feline sort.

As it blinked its bright green eyes at Frodo, it gave a quiet mewl in greeting.

"What is it Gandalf?" Frodo asked as he carfuly took the creature into his arms.

"She, is definitly not a normal house cat. Her race are rare and hard to find. I just happend to came across her mother. She was running from thier home, they had been found by some unsavory folk that meant to finish what they started long ago.. The one you now hold in you arms is one of two left in this world of her kind, and as I promised her mother before her death, by bringing her here, I am giving her a life of peace. You don't need to know much, she is no pet, and while she grows she will eat more in one meal then you Hobbits eat in a day. Oh and when she changes don't be too alarmed, it's in her nature." Gandalf concluded his speech with a certain look to Bilbo, "You met the other of her kind not entirely too long ago..." Bilbo's eyes widen.

"Changes? What do you mean, Gandalf?" Frodo asked with a frown.

"Not much, I'm sorry to say I do not have much more time to stay so I will be bidding you all fairwell." The old man slowly got up and made to go back the way he came.

"Wait Gandalf!" Frodo jumped up still holding the feline.

Gandalf waved over his shoulder, sang under his breath, and continued walking.

The group of Hobbits were left in a stunned sort of silence, until Frodo's friends exploded with questions of "I want to hold it!"(that's not really a question is it though?)

Immediately Fodo angled his boddy away from his friends with a frown on his face and said, "Mine!" and so a game of capture the kitty ensued.

Bilbo, mearly blinked and laughed at the actions of Gandalf. 'Very like him to do this...' Bilbo thought. Bilbo then shook his head, and for the sake of the new addition to the family, called the children to a stop. Once the children were seated again (miraculously) Frodo set his charge (because any of his friend's parents would likely not let the feline stay), on his lap where she simple curled up and began napping.

"So any ideas for her name?" Bilbo asked. The group went into a contemplative silence.

Frodo turned to Bilbo with a frown on his face, and asked, "What do you sapose a good elvish name would be?"

"Hmmm...", Bilbo ponderd for a moment, "Morindil, means "black lilly"". **(At least I think it does.)**

"Morindil...", Frodo tasted the name on his tounge, "I like it." The others readily agreed with 'oooh's and 'aahh's and stared at the now sleeping Morindil. The chilldren giggled and concluded, for the stars would come out soon, that it would be best to go home and call it a night.

Because Bilbo had been "deemed" the responsable adult, the plan originated as Bilbo walking the other three young Hobbits home after the outing. But Pippin, the most childish of the group, yelled, "Sleep over at Frodo's!", and ran ahead to Bag End.

"HEY!", and, "NO FAIR!", were shouted as they all raced to Frodo and Bilbo's set their new feline down and gave chase to his other friends. Morindil gave a idignant huff and chased after the halflings.

Bilbo chuckled and shook his head while fallowing at a slower pace. "Well, I do belive things won't be too boring after all." Bilbo said to no one inparticular, with a smile on his face.

~oOo~

**(REVIEW! PLEASE! And to those of you re-reading this, I hope the change is for the better...)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(this chapter is for the first one to story alert this story not even a day after I put it up! Thank you Steella-The-Huskey!)**

**DC: i dont own. if i did, i would be soooo much happier with the money i made...**

Guardian...Cat?

Chapter 2: Geting Started

As per the normal Frodo could be found lounging under his favorit tree, with his noes in a book, and his closest friend naping away on his lap. (Frodo is her pillow.)

"This reminds me of the first time I met you, you know?" Frodo said aloud to his companion. "What do you mean?" A voice just waking up answered him back.

"The air is warm and gental. The trees are swaying, and yet there is one difference."

"What is that?" Green eyes blinked at him, finally coming awake.

Frodo looked down at his friend and said, "You of course, Morindil."

Said person smiled back at him with a pearly smile that stretched across her pail, smooth face. The smile lit up her face and Frodo couldn't help but smile at his strange friend.

(FLASH BACK! Not long after Gandalf Morindil to the Hobbits.)

"Mooooorrrriiiiii!" The one named Pippin called for thier friend. Merry, Sam, Frodo, and Bilbo found them selves worriely searching for their friend.

Earlier that day the froup of friends had been hiding from thier favorite furry friend. Morindil had been deemed 'it' and was learning to use her senses to search for her little friends in a gam of hide-and-seak.

Moments before 'it' happend she found Frodo and together, they searched for the others.

Over the short course of time they shared together Morindil and Frodo became extreamly close and rarly seperated. Morindil was extreamly protective of him and her other little friends as well.

Suddenly Morindil stoped in her tracks and began to shake. Frodo felt something was wrong and walked in front of her to look her in the eyes.

"Mori? Whats wrong?" He asked timidly. Mori started shaking and growling, her face scrunched up an she colapsed on the ground.

"Sam! Pip, Merry! Somebody go get Bilbo!" Frodo called out despratly. Almost instintaniously his other three friends popped up with faces etched with worry.

"What's wrong?" Pippin asked as they crowded around thier large friend.

"I don't know! Maybe Bilbo does!" Frodo snapped feverishly.

"Right! On it!", Pippin, the fastes, ran off quickly with a nod.

Yet as suddenly as it started, she stopped, snaped her eyes open, and took off deeper into the woods faster than the Hobbits could blink.

Though it only took a moment more to bring the Hobbits back from thier frozen states.

"Stay here and tell them what happend when they get back!" Merry shouted to Sam as Frodo and he took off as well.

Sam was left stutering, "O-o-ok-kay..."

Less then five minutes passed, when Pippin returned with Bilbo.

"Where'd they go?" PIppin asked even more confused.

"Th-that way!" Sam stuterd and pointed. With thier heading, Sam lead the way.

They met up, with Frodo and Merry, in the thickest part of the woods and agreed to fan out to search.

While they began to call out for thier friend, Frodo's worry only increased. 'What if this is the time Gandalf spoke of? Is this where she changes and runs off? Will I never see her again?' His mind was funning wild and tears started a treak down his cheeks.

He became so flusterd that he could take no more. His knees collapsed from under him and he fell to the ground, his body racked with sobs.

Frodo felt something brush his cheek. When he didn't acknowledge it, whetever touched him did it again. The second time however, Frodo snapped his head up and stared into painfuly familiar vibrant green eyes.

Frodo, had to do a double take. Same eyes yes, but the one thoes eyes belonged to was originaly thought to have four legs and a fuzzy black tail. This _person _had two slender, pale legs, with matching arms and fingers. Lushious black curls spilled from her head and stoped at her waist. Her face was regal, with high cheek bones, full lips, and the familiar vibrant eyes. Her ears were pointed, yet too long and thin to be elvish.

"Why are you so sad?", she her voice was light and airy with a hidden firmness to it. **(wow that sounds kind of cheesy...) **

"I worry for my friend." Frodo replied as if he were in a trance, while he stared at the beautifal womans face.

"Has something h-haapend?" She spoke carfully, as if she herself were unsure of what she spoke.

"She has run off and I fear she is hurt or will never come back..." Now Frodo frowned. Why was he talking to this...naked stranger! When he should be looking for Morindil?

"Shall I he-elp you l-look for her?" The woman frowned as well.

"She has your eyes..." A tear rolled down Frodo's face.

The woman's face became sad as well. Slowly she reatched up a delicate had to gently brush away his tear. "Do n-not weep, Frodo..."

Frodo jumped in surprise. "How is it you know my name?", he asked in slight alarm.

"S-shouldn't I k-know your name?", now the woman looked frightend.

"I have not told you my name yet, and I Have never met you before!" Frodo jumped to his feet in alarm.

"Of course you h-have!", her voice was stronger yet she made no move to stand, "I have been with you for a month now. Why d-do you act as if you do not know me?"

"...What is your name?" He asked slowly, caution evident in his features.

"Don't you k-know?" Now she looked like her world was crumbling. "Have you f-forgoten me s-so quickly? I just saw you moments a-ago-"

Frodo cut her off with a shout, "Your name!"

She jumped back and a tear rolled down her face, "Morindil!"

~oOo~

**(PlEaSe RevIEW!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated anything! D: I started this school year thinking I'd get back into writing like I always do, but for some reason my new enlish teacher is actually making me hate english! SoI've been really put off of writing... but i wont ramble for too long! Here's the story! :D ENJOY!**

**DC: I dont own. If I did, I would be soooo much happier with the money I would make from it...**

Chapter Three: To Be Continued...

Frodo cut her off with a shout, "Your name!", she jumped back and a tear rolled down her face, "Morindil!"

Frodo stood in a shocked silence, until the shouts of his friends grew closer, and he suddenly sprung to life again. First, he stripped himself of his shirt and handed it to her. When all she did was stare at him, his face turned red while he assisted her in putting it on; she was just big enough to wear it as a small dress. Once Frodo was satisfied that she was no longer indecent, he began his questions.

"Is this what Gandalf meant when he said you would change?", he spoke with a soft ergenciy. "I'd sappose so, Gandalf might've mentiond domething like this would happen.."

Frodo frowned in confusion, "Gandalf "might've" mentiond something to you?"

The girl, now known as Morindil, frowned as well, "I'm not entierly sure. My mind is slightly fuzzy, and I _think _he was talking to me, no one else was around, so that's just what i assumed..."

Frodo went silent again, the voices of his friends had grown distant, as if they took a wrong turn somewhere.

"What all did he say, exactly?" Frodo asked slowly. He waited patently until she had gathered her thought,

"...He said one day things would change, though it be for the greater good... At the time i had no idea though... But perhaps it's in my nature to chane, don't you think?"

When she finished speaking, something tugged at the edge of Frodo's memoeies. If Frodo wasn't mistaken, Gandalf told him the day he gave Frodo Morindil, "... when she changes don't be too alarmed, it's in her nature."

And suddelnly it clicked, Gadalf had known! Yet like the riddler he was, Gandalf didn't say anything strait. Frod roled his eyes and asked slowly, "Are you able to change back?"

Morindil frowned in thought, "I'm not sure..."

"Can you try?", Frodo asked, "I sappose...", she reeplied with an air of distance.

Morindil scrunched up her face in consentration, while she tried to remember what she felt when she first changed. It didn't take too long for her, perhapse she was a quick learner? As per what happend the first time, she began shaking, and her skin began to ripple as fur sproted, and her limbs extended; she slipped out of the shirt just in time to not shred it to peices.

With a final shake of her head she stood once again on four legs, with ears on the top of her head, and a tail sproting from her backside. She tilted her head to the side in question as she stared at Frodo as if asking, "Well?"

Frodo smiled and said, "You're back." Morindil tried to mimic Frodo's smile, although it came out more...feral.

"I thought you were gone forever, you really scared me.." Frodo said quietly. Morindil let nudged him with her hear while emitting a soft purr.

There happy reunion was interrupted by the shouts of their friends suddenly bursting through the thicket, tackling their friends in the process.

"Frodo! Mori!" They chorused together. Then as sudden as the groups enthusiasm at finding their friends had arrived, it stopped. Bilbo, who had been standing behind while the children "reunited", stepped forward.

Bilbo asked a curious question, "Frodo, where is your shirt?" All eyes turned to Frodo and Morindil.

The two exchanged looks, "We should tell them..." Frodo spoke to Morindil. Morindil shook her hand in answer.

Frodo stepped back and after a moment, Morindil began to tremble and ripple, Thankfully in the process she stood to reveal Frodo's shirt and nosed her way into it, until She stood on two legs, wearing Frodo's shirt, before them. Though not for long, her knees wobbled and she collapsed to the ground.

"What's wrong?!" Frodo immediately went to her side while the others stood back in shocked silence.

"I think the change takes a lot out of me..." She answered.

Bilbo was the first to react, "Gandalf, what an extraordinary friend you've bought us...", and stepped forward to hand her his jacket, so she could drape it across her exposed legs.

After that, the silence didn't last too long. The little group of friends exploded in laughter.

"This is so awesome!" Pippin exclaimed and tackled Morindil. The others said similar things and each had their turn hugging her, until Bilbo stepped in and said, "How bout we giver some space, for I'm sure this is as new to her as it is to us. Alos... we should probably get her some more decent clothing" He finished with a kind smile. Which also reminded the group they were hugging someone almost half naked, immidiatly making them spring away from her as if she burned them, and their faces lit up scarlet.

* * *

><p>(BACK TO CURENT TIME)<p>

And after that, when the village first 'met' this new form of Morindil, they were weary at first. It didn't take long to fall in love all over again with the little ball of energy. She was just as bubbly, playful, helpful, and protective as when she was in her feline form.

_(Recap-) As per the normal Frodo could be found lounging under his favorit tree, with his noes in a book, and his closest friend naping away on his lap. (Frodo is her pillow.)_

_"This reminds me of the first time I met you, you know?" Frodo said aloud to his companion. "What do you mean?" A voice just waking up answered him back._

_"The air is warm and gental. The trees are swaying, and yet there is one difference."_

_"What is that?" Blue eyes blinked at him, finally coming awake._

_"Several actually...One it's Bilbo's birthday, not mine. It definitly will be a party night, and..."_  
><em>Frodo looked down at his friend and said, "And you of course, Morindil."<em>

_Said person smiled back at him with a pearly smile that stretched across her pail, smooth face. The smile lit up her face and Frodo couldn't help but smile at his strange friend._

Morindil began to say something, but a noise in the distance caught her attention. She perked her head up and in the direction of the noise, Frodo asks,

"What is it?", He frowned when she didn't answer. He was about to ask again, only to be stopped. "Shh..." She put her finger to his lips to further stop him and finished by saying with a smile, "You'll know soon enough." and with that she jumped up and ran behind a tree. She slid her bag off her back, stripped her clothes and stuffed them in the bag, then adjusted the straps to fit her much larger form, then slung the bag on her back, and shifted.

When she finished, taking less time than one would imagine, she raced to catch up with Frodo where he was at the road, just about to run into Gandalf. Gandalf paused the cart, Frodo spoke,

"You're late.", and crossed his arms. Gandalf looks up with a stern face, "A wisard is never late, nor is he early, he arrives precicely when he means to."

There was a silence...

* * *

><p><strong>How's that for an update?! Seriously... I'm really sorry I havn't written more, I will later though! PROMISE!<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woo-who! Chapter FOUR! XD Thank you, those who reviewed or favorited or became a follower!**

Chapter Four: Let's Get This Party Started In Here!

Until they couldn't hold it any more and burst into laughter. Frodo tackled Gandalf in a hug, Morindil hung back a little until Gandalf spoted her.

"And Morindil, good to see you're doing well." Morindil gave a soft mewl in agreement. Gandalf smiled and returned to his conversation with Frod. Morindil would have joined Frodo on the cart, but in either of her forms she would not have fit, and she enjoyed traveling in her feline form better. So as Gandalf urged the horse on, Morindil tailed behind, trying to get a peak at the Fireworks. She inched close enough to nudge the blanket covering them with her noes, but Gandalf stoped her, "No no, not for you." and gave her a mischievous wink.

When Frodo stood, Morindil trotted up next to the cart. "Gandalf, I'm glad you're back.", he said.

"So am I dear boy...", Gandalf replies, then Frodo hops off the cart and right onto Morindil's back, just behind her bag that sat perfectly in between her shoulder blades. (Which also gave him something to hod on to better.)

Morindil and Frodo turn to go back the way they had came, "Lets go get my book, hm?" Frodo suggests. Morindil nods her head and sets off at an even pace.

Frodo picked his book off the ground then turned to Morindil. "Now we need to go see Mrs. Willows, she has something for you. Would't tell me what though, so don't give me that look." Frodo finished with a mock stern look on his face. Morindil had tilted her head ever so slightly and perked her ears forward, feigning innocence. Frodo laughed when she rolled her eyes and crouched down for him.

Now, Mrs, Willows is a very friendly old lady, whom's children have grown up and moved out. She adores Morindil very much and if Morindil ever needs anything, anything at all, Mrs. Willows takes care of it for her. So obviously Morindil was excited to visit her mother figure.

Not far down the road from Pippin's home, was Mrs. Willows' quaint home. Frodo knocked on the door and only had to wait a moment before the little old lady opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Oh finally! I've been expecting you. Fallow me." with that she turned and walked deeper into the home, with Frodo fallowing, and Morindil trailing behind him. (After she closed the door of course.)

Just down the hall from the front door was the guest bedroom; although, it used to be her daughter's room before she was 'married off'. Mrs' Willows walked into the room and When Frodo tried to fallow, she rounded on him, "Oh no, not for right now, Morindil will see you later tonight, so shoo!" She added hand motions and a smile, then ushered Morindil into the room, and promptly slammed the door in Frodo's face. Frodo only shook his head and smile, then let himself out to go find Sam.

Once Morindil was alone in the room, Mrs. Willows asked her to change her form, with a please of course. Once Morindil stood on two legs, she turned to change into her clothes, but Mrs. Willows stopped her.

"Put this on instead.", she held up a pile of neatly folded clothes. Morindil took the pile of clothes with a raised eyebrow. She wouldn't ever openly question Mrs. Willows, but the elderly lady understood the look. With a sigh Mrs. Willows takes the pile and sets it on the bed. "Put on only your undergarments." Mrs. Willows says. Next, she takes the first layer off the pile, a slip, and turns back towards Morindil. "Raise your arms." She instructed her, and Morindil did as she was told. Once that part was done, the top layer(the more decorative part) Mrs. Willows put on. When the outfit was done she smiled at Morindil, "Almost perfect...", she said, then crossed the room to the dresser on opened a drawer. She rummaged around until she found what she was looking for. As always, she smiled and returned to stand in front of Morindil, the instructed she sit, for she was almost as tall as a fully grown adult h¨man(or elf) she was almost 5'9 and always had to bend slightly down, when in her two-leg form, while standing in a hobbit home. Morindil sat on a small, but sturdy bench, and waited patiently while Mrs. Willows toyed with her hair.

"There, all done." Mrs. Willows says. And finally Morindil is allowed to walk over to the full length mirror.

Mrs. Willows loves designing clothes for the odd girl. Since Morindil is so different from hobbits in size, Mrs. Willows loves the challenge. Especially when Morindil only wears dresses on 'special occasions'. Meaning most of the time she's making men's clothes. (Morindil finds dresses impractical, and hard to move in most of the time.)

Morindil gave a soft gasp, "It's beautiful!" The dress was colored a midnight blue, the bodice was snug and laced up in the back, the front had an intricate white, criss-cross design that winded from the back and up over the opposite shoulder. The sleeves were snug as well, but only until the elbow where they belled out. The skirt went to mid-cafe and was lined with white frills. Mrs' willows had taken sections of hair on either side of her face, with the exception of a few, and bound them in the back with a midnight blue ribbon that matched the color of her eyes: sky blue.

"Glad you like it dear." Mrs. Willows says with a smile.

Morindil turns from the mirror to face the kind woman, and says whole heartily, "Thank you." "It was nothing for you." And she reaches up as Morindil bands down to give her a hug.

* * *

><p>Later, when its time for the party, Frodo began to get nervous. He couldn't find Morindil. He had gone to Mrs. Willows house to get her, but she had left already and Mrs. Willows didn't know where she had gone. Just as Fordo was about to start shouting for her, she popped out in front of him, from behind some bushes. Frodo jumped several inches in the air and said, "Morindil!", in a scolding voice. But she didn't hear, she was laughing to hard. Soon he started laughing as well.<p>

When their giggles died down, Frodo finally got a good look at Morindil in her new dress. Frodo's eyes went wide, "Wow, you look... Amazing."

"Thank you." Morindil blushed.

Frodo smiled and said, "Come on, lets go join the party."

Morindil smiled in return and nodded her head as they began walking to the festivities.


	5. Chapter 5

(I apologize that I haven't updated in a very long time and if anything (content wise) is wrong, this story is based off the movie so it may not be as accurate as people may want. Now, on with the story!)

* * *

><p>Chapter Five!<p>

The party was just starting when they got there, Morindil excitedly raced forward to talk to everyone. Frodo fallowed at a slower pace and smiled as he watched his friend. He laughed as all the kids tackled her to the ground and began tickling her. A hand on his shoulder alerted him to his best friend's appearance, Sam. They shared a glance, then stepped forward to save their mutual friend.

~o0o~

Later that night, Bilbo quieted the crowd and made his speech. And then, to everyone's surprise, performed a disagreeing act. As people began to panic, Morindil shared a look with Gandalf and, using her nose, led Gandalf to Bilbo's home.

Morindil could hardly believe it, Bilbo was leaving. After all of the years they spent together, Bilbo was like a father to her, and he was leaving? She stayed crouched in the corner, she made her as small as she could and sat silent while Gandalf and Bilbo spoke.

As Bilbo walked passed Morindil, on his way out, he jumped when she brushed her tail against his leg.

"Oh! Morindil, I'm so sorry...," Bilbo gently brushed the top of her head, "But you know I must, I know you do. Take care of Frodo as well, please." And with those parting words, he kissed the top of her head and walked out the door.

Gandalf followed him, and parted ways with him, then came back in. He stared at the ring, but when he tried to touch it, he recoiled and left it where it had fallen. He then sat in front of the fireplace and smoked, while inconstantly muttering to himself. His actions made Morindil worry, something was happening, she could feel it. She curled up next to him, to at least let him know he wasn't alone.

Not long after, Frodo burst in. He stopped and looked around, then picked up the ring. "He's gone hasn't he?..." Frodo continued to talk, but Gandalf was not paying attention. Frodo walked over to Gandalf to talk directly to him, but then suddenly all the attention was on the ring, then Gandalf was leaving. Morindil raised her head in alarm, would everyone be leaving? Gandalf looked at her and smiled while shaking his head and giving hers a pat.

"Well then, looks like it's just you and me now Morindil." Frodo gave a sad smile and hugged his friend close.

~o0o~

Some time later, when the Bilbo incident was forgotten, Frodo had gone out drinking with Sam and the gang, and was just coming home. Morindil was who knows where, as she did not feel like joining the festivities. She still had the strange feeling something was going to happen, and had taken to patrolling the Shire.

But as Frodo stumbled into his home, he was met with a surprise that instantly sobered him up. Gandalf. Then suddenly, Frodo found himself setting out for Bree with one of his closest friends, Samwise Gamgee. As they followed Gandalf out and into the woods, they heard a nasty growl.

"Get behind me!" Gandalf shouted and positioned himself defensively in front of the two little hobbits. They faced head on the unknown, which quickly turned out to be Morindil, as she stepped out of the shadows with a scowl of her feline face.

The group shared a collective sigh of relief, "Dearest Morindil," Gandalf began, "how could we have forgotten you? You'll be coming along of course?" Gandalf gave a hesitant smile, for he knew they had upset her by nearly leaving without her.

Morindil narrowed her eyes and then bobbed her head once in a matter of fact fashion.

Then with some parting words, Gandalf raced off on his horse, and the world grew a little darker without the wizard.

~o0o~

Morindil helped when she could, she stopped the little hobbits from falling in creaks, and gave them warmth at night when then could not lite a fire. Soon though, they made it to Farmer Maggots fields, where they ran into some interesting company. Pippin and Merry.

The new additions to the gang looked to be in quite the hurry, and the reason made itself known. A man yelling and a dog barking, it made Morindil hiss and flatten her ears back. She braced herself for the confrontation, but the hobbits had another idea, Several little hands tugged on her fur and tried the best to drag her along, "Morindil!" They shouted at her. She gave a rumble low in her chest and followed after the little company. Right over a drop off. Although Morindil possessed enough grace to land on her feet, and she rolled her eyes at Merry, Pippin, and Sam squabbled over some mushrooms.

But then Frodo caught her eye, he was looking down the road and growing very apprehensive. Then he said at first in a calm manner, "I think we should get off the road." The others weren't listening, but Morindil was. Slowly she backed off the road while staring in the same direction as Frodo. An unnatural fog was rolling in and the leaves were blowing violently. Morindil let out a whine, and flatted her ears. Her eyes widened in fear.

Frodo shouted then, "Get off the road quick!" and the huddled under the giant roots of a tree, while Morindil raced up the tree. Then the rider appeared, he came in close to the hobbits, and Morindil became tempted to pounce on him just when one of the hobbits threw a bag that had the rider screeching after it.

The distraction gave the hobbits enough time to run. They paused only a moment, before hurrying off again. They kept traveling, carefully, even as night fell.

At another close call of spotting a black rider, the crouched down and hid in the bushes. They watched as in the distance the black rider, backed by moonlight, turned and went in the other direction. "Sam and I must get to Bree." Frodo spoke to Merry beside him. Merry thought and nodded his head and said, "Right... Buckleburry Ferry. Follow Me." But almost as soon as they raced out of the bushes, a back rider was upon them. There was an ear-piercing screech from the rider and shouts from the hobbits' fear.

As the hobbits ran, a fence came in view. The hobbits climbed over as quickly as possible and race to the doc. Morindil went over the fence in one leap. In their haste, Frodo was almost left behind. Morindil slid to a stop just before leaping onto the ferry, she'd never fit.

"Morindil! Frodo!", the other hobbits shouted for their friends. So, without a second thought she spun around and with a deafening snarl she leaped at the black rider just about to grab Frodo. Frodo made it just in time to leap onto the ferry.

Frodo turned around and screamed, "MORINDIL!" Morindil had shredded the black riders horse's skin with her claws as she landed on it, and ripped it's throat, but the black rider lived. It screeched and advanced to stab her. But because of Frodo's scream, she leapt back just in time. She had a feeling in her gut the rider was beyond her, and at the sound of more hooves racing their way, she turned and ran to the river and leapt.

Morindil treaded water beside the ferry, her strong legs giving her the ability, for the entire twenty miles to Bree. The entire swim for Morindil was encouraged by the hobbits, they kept her going.

When finally they reached Bree, Morindil quickly realized she would not be aloud in the town in her current form, but her fear kept her from changing back. What if the encountered the black rider again? She would be powerless to protect her friends. After an argument with the hobbits (although she only shook her head as the others protested), Frodo conceded and they went in without her.

In the mean time, Morindil looked for another way in.

She found one, and made her way through the shadows to the roof of the Prancing Pony. There, she waited.

She tried to listen for her friends, but with all the noises of the bar, even with her sensitive ears, she could not. Later, by an hour of so, she distinctly heard her name. She perked her ears up, focusing. It came again, in the form of a whisper from near where she supposed a back entrance would be for the Prancing Pony.

Stealthily she crept, made sure not to slip on the slick roof, and approached the source of the voice from above. It was Pippin! Morindil gracefully jumped down, making Pip jump slightly as she landed right in front of him.

"Mori! Listen quickly..." And he proceeded to tell her what had happened inside, and what they were going to do. "Meet me at the back door of the inn across the street, Ill let you in through the back when everyone has gone to bed." Morindil nodded her head and melted back into the shadows.

When all was quiet, Morindil did as Pippin had instructed him. Though it was not Pippin who opened the door. A tall mam, dressed in black, with dark brown hair that went to his shoulders and a matching beard. he narrowed his eyes and looked into the shadows, trying to find where Morindil hid. What he did not know, was that she was still on the roof.

"Come on, we haven't all night. I know you are with the hobbits, I came in their stead, I mean you no harm." His voice was low and smooth, gentle.

Morindil narrowed her eyes, so this was Strider then. Silently she leaped down, right in front of him. On instinct, Morindil supposed, he leapt back and he reached for his sword. But with a warning growl from Morindil, he stopped and raised his hands.

"You must be Morindil." He said it as a statement, but the question was there. Was she really Morindil? She nodded her head without ever taking her eyes off him. He dipped his head towards her in acknowledgement and stepped aside to let her in. She barley fit.

Strider made to go in front of her to lead the way, but with a swish of her tail she followed her nose to the hobbits.

She stopped in front of a door she was sure they were behind, she sat and looked to Strider. He took only a moment to open the door for the large feline. Morindil walked in fallowed by Strider who quickly shut and locked the door behind them. Four hobbits jumped in surprise and spun around with wide eyes to see who had arrived. Not a second passed before they all talked Morindil in a hug. She purred loudly to comfort the little ones.

"Quiet now, and get to bed, you'll be needing your strength." Strider spoke to the hobbits

Frodo stood still by Morindil, with a hand in her fur, as the other three hobbits climbed into the only bed, though it was large enough for all four. "Frodo?" Sam asked. Frodo gave a small smile and said, "I'll be fine with Morindil." Sam nodded his head and laid down with the others.

Morindil stepped to in front of the fire and laid down, then Frodo curled up on her side as she curled around him, and they thought they'd never get to sleep, but as soon as they laid their heads down, they were out.

Strider in the mean time sat in a chair by the window, smoking a pipe, and contemplating the days to come.

~o0o~


	6. Chapter 6

~o0o~

Not long after the hobbits laid down for the night, along with the rest of the little village of Bree, the silence of the sleeping village was broken. Broken by screeches of outrage that put goose bumps on people's skin, dread in their stomachs, and fear in their bones. The hobbits in particular woke with a frightened start.

With his eyes wide, Frodo asked, "What are they?" as he sat on the edge of the bed and stared at Strider.

"They were men once, great kings of men," Strider began, "Then Sauron gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed they took them, one by one falling into darkness." Strider peered out of the window and watched the black riders mount their horses, still screeching. "Now they are slaves to his will, they are the Nazgul. Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring, drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you."

If at all possible, the hobbits' eyes grew larger. In an effort to comfort them, Morindil wiggled her way onto the bed, laid at their feet, and purred as loud as she could. Four pairs of little hands fisted themselves in her fur in answer. Morindil's efforts seemed to work as the hobbits were able to go back to sleep.

They left at dawn from Bree, after the hobbits and Morindil ate breakfast and they stuck to no road.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked.

Strider replied without stopping. "Into the wild."

The hobbits, cautious as always, were hesitant but followed anyways. "How do we know that "Strider" is a friend of Gandalf's?" Merry asked.

"We have no choice to trust him." Frodo replied, but his eyes were still weary. "Besides," he added as afterthought, "we've got Morindil." He smiled at his companions. The hobbits giggled as Morindil mewed in agreement.

"But where is he leading us?" Sam asked and although he was not expecting an answer, Strider gave him one.

"To Rivendell master Gamgee, to the house of Elrond." he told the hobbit.

Looks of excitement passed between the little ones and Sam excitedly whispered, "Did ya hear that?" Morindil rolled her eyes at Sam. "Rivendell! We're going to see the elves!"

Morindil rolled her shoulders and bobbed her head, a sign the hobbits knew as her being amused. Sam frowned while the others giggled, though Frodo only gave a small smile.

At one stop, when Strider was pausing a moment to look around, the hobbits began to unpack. Morindil merely sat and watched.

Frodo looked at her and said teasingly, "Helpful aren't you?" In response, Morindil jokingly put her nose in the air and turned her head slightly. Frodo chuckled softly at her, but Strider ruined the moment. "Gentlemen, we do not stop until nightfall."

Pippin frowned at him, "What about breakfast?" Strider returned the frown.

"You've already had it."

Pippin countered smartly, "We've had one yes, but what about second breakfast?" The other hobbits followed the conversation with their heads, swiveling them to look at the speakers. Morindil sat amused, so much sass in one little hobbit! She wished she could laugh out loud.

Strider simply looked at him a moment longer before walking on. Merry turned to look at Pippin as he put things bag in his bag, "Don't think he knows 'bout second breakfast Pip."

Pippin looked alarmed at this, "What about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner, supper, he knows about them, doesn't he?" Pippin now resembled a kicked puppy.

Morindil rolled her shoulders and shook her head. Where had the confident, sassy hobbit gone?

Frodo saw the movement and pushed her shoulder as she walked past, "Be nice." he mouthed to her, yet had an amused light in his eyes. In return, Morindil swatted him lightly with her tail.

Frodo then focused on helping Sam re-pack Bill, the pony, who was made very nervous by Morindil, she was after all almost twice his size. Morindil trotted by Pippin just as he was hit in the head with an apple. Again she wished she could laugh, but as his friend she felt slightly bad for all the laughing at him she had done. So to make it up to him she stopped in front of him, lowered herself to the ground, and offered her back. He smiled widely and hurried to climb on before she changed her mind.

Once Frodo and Sam caught up she let Frodo and Merry on behind Pippin, Strider gave them a peculiar look as Morindil nudged his side and nodded back to Sam and Bill.

"I think she wants you to lead Bill. Maybe it'll be faster this way?" Merry translated for Strider. "Very well." Strider agreed and took the reins from Sam. Sam hurriedly climbed on behind his friends as she lowered herself and catching Strider's eyes, rolled her eyes.

Indeed it was quicker, Strider thought, for they reached the place they would rest for the night, before the sun had gone down.

"This was the great watch tower of Amon Sul," Strider spoke quietly, "We shall rest here tonight."

Morindil nodded her head, and followed him up and into the tower. They stopped at an alcove that opened up onto the plain around them. The hobbits hurried off as Morindil stretched out, walked to the wall then fell asleep.

Later, after Frodo had joined Morindil in sleep assuming the others would follow, he was most alarmed to wake up to the sounds of whispering and clanking. He sat up quickly, startling Morindil in the process, and asked loudly, "What are you doing?"

Merry replied with a smile on his face, not sensing the danger. "Tomatoes, sausage, and nice crispy bacon."

Sam also held out a plate to Frodo and spoke, "We saved some for you and Morondil Mr. Frodo."

Frodo ignored them and jumped to stomping out the fire. "Put it out you fools!"

"That's nice! Ashes on my tomatoes!" was Pippins reaction, but high-pitched screeching drowned out any other sound.

At the screeching, Morindil jumped up and hissed, now wide awake, with a growl beginning to roll in her chest.

The four hobbits stood and peered over the ledge and watched as the Ringwraiths approached them. Frodo drew his sword and looked behind him, shouting, "Go!" The others did as said and drew their swords as well while running to the top of the tower behind Morindil.

The hobbits stood in a circle, back to back, and Morindil paced in front of them. She was snarling fiercely and the hobbits were glad she was on their side, for she was even scaring them.

Five Nazgul approached the little group. Morindil pushed the hobbits back and her snarling rose to a roar and the Nazgul paused in their advance. She ducked down and the Nazgul resumed their advance. One of the Nazgul lunged forward but Morindil was ready and faster. She dodged it and leaped with a rumbling roar that shook what was left of the tower.

Due to her large size, she managed to tackle two at once and she sunk her claws into their armor as best as she could. She left gashes the entire length of their torsos, and shredded their cloaks. Quickly Morondil realized they were only empty shells, which meant there would be no way for her to permanently end them but she could definitely slow them down by tearing them apart the best she could.

Just as Morindil ripped a sleeve off one of the Nazgul, one still standing made to stab her. Morindil jumped off just in time, and roared again, while swatting a sword away with her paw, from the fourth one that came in behind the one she jumped from.

She faced the Nazgul as they regrouped, cornering her from the hobbits. Swatting swords with her paws left and right, she ducked and dodged as fast as she could. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Frodo on the ground, facing the fifth Nazgul, but then Frodo disappeared. Morindil screamed in her mind and doubled her efforts.

Then Strider appeared and pushed the Nazgul back with flames from his torch and his own sword. He gave Morindil an opening, just in time for her to watch the Nazgul that stood in front of the place Frodo disappeared, stab the ground.

With another reverberating roar Morindil lunged at the Nazgul. She knocked it to the ground with her force and began pulling it's arms off with her jaws. From behind her she heard Frodo reappear and scream in agony. She took a moment to look and saw that Frodo was being taken care of by the others, so she returned to her victim.

Piece by piece she ripped armor off him, and in her rage she aimed for his face, momentarily forgetting he had no actual face. Yet she still bit into something, and whatever that something was, it exploded in her head and sent pain to every part of her body.

She stumbled off of the Nazgul, allowing it to flee with the others Strider had set on fire. Her body shook with adrenaline and fatigue, but she pushed on. She began to see spots in her vision from her massive headache, so she grounded herself and shook her head in an effort to clear the spots. It worked and set the headache to a dull roar in the back of her head. In doing so she was able to walk over to Frodo where he was crowded by their friends and Strider.

Strider had already addressed what was wrong. He was poisoned. He picked Frodo up and turned to Morindil. Without a word, he placed Frodo on her back and then grabbed Pippin, who was simply the closest, and placed him behind Frodo with instructions to not let Frodo fall.

They descended the tower as fast as they could and went into the woods. Sometime later they stopped when they came upon the stone trolls to check on Frodo. Morindil curled around Frodo as Strider gently placed him on the ground, trying to give him some warmth.

"Sam," Strider called to him. "do you know the Athelas plant?"

"Athelas?" Sam was unsure.

"Kingsfoil." Strider said again.

"Kingsfoil? Aye, it's a weed." Sam looked close to tears again.

"It may help to slow the poison. Hurry." Strider gave a torch to Sam, then they split in different directions to search.

Morindil gave off a high pitched whine and nuzzled her face into the crook of Frodo's neck. Twigs snapped not long after Strider and Sam left and the noise came in the direction Strider left. Though he was not alone and with fear and pain clouding her mind, Morindil mindlessly rose and covered Frodo with her body gently. She was still trying to protect him, Strider realized and raised his hands. He placed one on the she-stranger that had frozen at the site of Morindil and kept the other one up in a peaceful manner.

"She's here to help, Morindil." Strider said gently. Almost immediately, Morindil backed off and took her place curled up around Frodo again. Strider and the she-stranger fell upon Frodo with out a second to waste and as Strider applied the Kingsfoil, the she-stranger spoke, "Frodo…he's fading." Morindil hissed angrily at the deduction, the she-stranger needed to watch her tongue or else the pain-blinded feline may do something they'll all regret.

In the background Merry asks quietly, "Who is she?"

Sam replies breathlessly, "She's an elf…" The words barely registered to Morindil, for she focused on the female's words as she spoke once again.

"He's not going to last, we must get him to my father." Before Morindil could properly argue, Strider picked Frodo up wordlessly and placed him on the she-elf's horse. Morindil followed close behind them and let out a high pitched whine in a last effort.

Strider only glanced at her and said, "You do not know the way." Morindil hissed anyways in protest, but the she-elf cut in by speaking in another language. Strider and the she-elf argued for a moment before they came to a decision as Strider held her hand. Although Morindil could not understand the decision, she did not care, she reached her own decision.

Strider stood back as the she-elf mounted her horse, "Ride hard Arwen and don't look back." Then the she-elf, Arwen, nodded and spoke in the strange language to her horse. At Arwen's words, as if the horse understood them, the horse leaped forward and raced off. And so Morindil followed. The hobbits shouted for her to come back, but their words fell on deaf ears.

Morindil had one thought in mind. Her headache had returned with a vengeance and forced her to focus on only the one thought: protect Frodo.

~o0o~

**Update! And I am confidante that it is SO MUCH better than all the other chapters. (One day I'll go back and fix them) BUT I GOT A BETA! MY BETA IS AWESOME AND I AM SUPER THANKFUL! Review please and thankful! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

~o0o~

They ran through the night, past dawn and into the day. Morindil thanked the sky above for her feline body, for without it she would never have been able to keep up. Her legs may not have been as long as her companions, but her muscles were strong. Where she lacked in the sense that she was not made for speed, her strength would replace it. She put all her power into her legs, to keep on running.

They passed through fields, and trees, and Arwen only looked at Morindil once, Arwen's eyes widened slightly when she finally noticed the immense black form of Morindil running beside her horse. It wasn't until the sun was high in the sky, that the ringwraiths found them. As Arwen and Morindil came out of the woods, the black riders closed in around them. One black rider reached out a for Frodo, but it was a foolish mistake. Morindil grabbed his arm in her jaws, and with a tug, the black rider fell from his steed. Morindil spared no time catching back up to Arwen, leaping over the fallen wraith, taking seconds for the action.

With Morindil beside Arwen once again, she murmured something in a foreign language to her horse. As if it understood her, her horse seemed to speed up even more. Together they weaved between trees, trying to lose their pursuers. Morindil clawed with enough force at the legs of one of the riders horse that she swept its legs out from underneath it. The horse, in turn, took a violent head dive into the ground, bones snapping.

Together Arwen's horse and Morindil jumped and flew over fallen trees, running as fast as bodily possible for them. Morindil could feel that they were almost there, to where ever Arwen was taking them, because Morindil didn't know how much longer she could go. Already her body was trembling from exertion, Morindil could feel the need to shut down. Yet she pushed on, for Frodo.

Finally, they reached a wide shallow river where Arwen paused once she crossed. Morindil shook and panted from exhaustion, spots appearing in her vision. Morindil couldn't tell if they were from her headache or exhaustion. The black riders arrived and stopped on the far side of the river, just on the bank. They shrieked and hissed, but Morindil's snarls seemed to drown out their wails.

One of the black riders spoke, "Give up the halfling, she-elf!" with a vice that did not belong in the world of the living. Morindil pressed back her ears and snarled louder in answer, but she did pause when Arwen spoke, "If you want him, come and claim him." Arwen drew her sword, and Morindil let out a roar that shook the trees and sent birds flying.

The Nazgul's horses reared in fright, but their riders took control of them again, and drew their swords simultaneously. Together they began to cross the river, and Arwen spoke in the foreign language Morindil could not understand, chanting, almost like a prayer. Then the sound of rushing water grew louder and drowned out the whines of the ringwraith's horses as they stood in the middle of the river. Morindil looked up the river, and saw a herd of horses made of water. Larger than the trees, the water horses bore down on the Nazgul, washing them far down river, leaving only their screams.

Morindil watched the horses with fascination until they were out of sight. Arwen's cries brought Morindil back, "No! Frodo, don't give in!" She dismounted with him and embraced him. She prayed and prayed until more strangers showed up. Morindil tried to stand in front of Frodo and Arwen, but there ware too many, and Arwen put a hand on Morindil's side, "They are here to help." Morindil still shook, and her growl receded to a rumble in her chest. The strangers, male elves, gave her wary looks as they gently placed Frodo on the back of one of their horses, Arwen's horse was too tired to run any more. Then, in seconds, the rider carrying Frodo took off. Others stayed to help Arwen, one nearly approached Morindil, but she took off as well after the rider carrying Frodo. Morindil heard the shout of Arwen and had a sense of deja vu as she ignored the shout.

Exhaustion clouded Morindil's mind, or she might have stumbled in awe at the city of Rivendell as they passed through it. The stranger dismounted with Frodo and followed a tall man, with long brown hair and a serious face, into a building. Morindil tried to follow, but more of the men with pointy ears (at another time she'd realize they were just more elves) stopped her, pointed swords at her, and shouted in a the strange language. Morindil's mind was already in overdrive, she pinned her ears back and snarled at the elves. They were all ready for a fight, but a shout from the tall man with long brown hair and a serious face from ahead of them, had them backing off warily. The all spoke the strange language, but she didn't mind, her mind was buzzing now with static so loud she could badly focus on walking. As quickly as she could though, she caught up to the serious man and followed him to where Frodo was. Already elves were at work, and Morindil was able to recognize that these people were helping Frodo through her haze. She laid down in a corner to wait, but no sooner than she laid down, the spots in her vision took over, completely covering her eyes in darkness as she passed out.

~o0o~

A gentle breeze drifted in through huge windows, making the curtains sway and mingle with the whispers of the occupants of the room. Morindil slept the entire time Frodo did. She did not even stir when people came and went, checking on Frodo. Although, once, just before Frodo woke up, someone did check on her specifically. An old friend garbed in grey with a matching beard and tall pointy hat, Gandalf. He gently placed a hand on her head, and eased the darkness from the Nazgul in her mind. After he was confident she was asleep from fatigue, and her condition was no longer serious (not that anyone knew about it before), he returned to Frodo's bedside.

Frodo began to stir when the light was bright, and it blinded him slightly when he first opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" he asked with worry.

To which Gandalf calmly replied, "You are in the house of Elrond, And it is ten o'clock in the morning, on October the 24th if you wanted to know." At the sound of his voice, Frodo became more awake.

"Gandalf!" he shouted happily, relieved and surprised at seeing his friend by his bedside.

"Yes, I am here, and you're lucky to be here too."

Morindil heard the voices, but almost as if they were at a distance. She had been doing this for a while now, coming and going from consciousness. Morindil wanted to fully awaken, but the warmth from the sun through the windows cocooned her, and coupled with the soft breeze, she could not resist sleep.

When next Morindil drifted into consciousness, she was able to stay conscious. The sun was going down and excited, hushed little giggles reached her ears, She was fully awake now, she knew those giggles, but she pretended to still sleep.

As Morindil anticipated, the hobbits crept closer, all four crouched in front of her and whispered.

"Should we tackle her? Or just poke her and run?" One hobbit, sounded like Pippin, spoke.

"Something tells me we wouldn't be able to run very far...so we tackle her." Merry answered him, Morindil wished to laugh, but she stayed still as a statue, a statue that snored quietly at least.

Silently she braced herself, then four little bodies collided with her. Dramatically she popped her eyes open wide and rolled over, wrapping her arms around one of them as they all began laughing loudly. Morindil had caught Pippin and laughing so hard he was crying. "S-stop! You know your whiskers tickle!" Of course it was because she was purposely rubbing her nose under his chin.

Movement across the room caught Morindil's attention, she stilled and stared at the door to the room. Her eyes were wide and playful, full of light, her ears were perked forward and she (a giant black cat) was buried under four hobbits. The sight was quite comical to the new arrivals. Gandalf stood at the door with Bilbo, and the tall serious elf-man. Upon spotting Bilbo, Morindil jumped up, letting the hobbits fall to the floor with many a disgruntled exclamation.

Morindil trotted quickly and crossed the room in a couple of strides. Bilbo laughed loudly as she flopped to the floor on her belly, and purred as loud as she could while rubbing her head on Bilbo's chest. Bilbo laughed again as he rubbed Morindil behind her ear.

"How extraordinary…", came from a low smooth voice. Morindil's ears twitched as she gave the stranger a curious look. "Yes, it is good to see you again too, Morindil." Bilbo said, and stopped rubbing her behind her ear, but she didn't stop purring. (Though she did lower the volume a notch.)

"Yes, well, Morindil, there is someone I would like you to meet, but..." Gandalf was going to say more, that perhaps she should go and change first, but a look on Morindil's face made him pause. 'You do not wish to change forms, keeping it a secret then?' Gandalf thought to himself.

"Alright, judging by the look on Morindil's face, she does not wish to change to her more human form. Therefore, we will be keeping it a secret until she chooses to reveal herself.", Gandalf gave a meaningful look to the hobbits, "Which is wise, sorry Old Friend, perhaps another time." Gandalf gave an apologetic smile to his "Old Friend".

"It's alright Gandalf, I understand. Let me introduce myself, I am Lord Elrond, father to Arwen and the twins Elladan and Elrohir. I am most gracious for your assistance to my daughter. As she has told me, without you she would not have made it in the time she did." He inclined his head slightly to her.

Morindil closed her eyes and gave a happy mew, nodding her head in return. Gandalf gave a low chuckle, "Well, lets leave the hobbits and Morindil to their fun. We have things we must discuss, right Lord Elrond?"

"Indeed." Elrond replied and with a nod to the hobbits and Morindil, the two left.

Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Frodo, then proceeded to tackle Morindil again. Bilbo chuckled at them as Morindil very slowly and dramatically (so as to not hurt the little hobbits) rose on her back two feet. She let out a mock "roar" that was as silly and exaggerated as her feline form could do. Bilbo had missed this, spending time with the five of them, they made the day seem so much brighter. And, considering the days that were to come, their brightness would be needed.

~o0o~

There was to be a meeting. Representatives from each race: man, elves and dwarves. Lord Elrond had explained it was a meeting to discuss what was to be done with the ring, and that only Frodo and Morindil would go (because no one would stop her, like she was going to let him go to that meeting where there would be a world of strangers staring at him).

Morindil was excited to see all the different types of people, and to fill the time until the meeting, her and the hobbits would be exploring, or eating, or both at the same time. Until their return home, after the meeting of course, because their job was done, they would enjoy themselves to the fullest.

But little did they know, they would not be going home so soon.


End file.
